Bent wire spring modules of various configuration are disclosed in my pending applications for patent which variously provide for soft and stiff yield, for economy in use of wire, and for ease of manufacture. It is the purpose of this invention to provide modules of novel structural composition designed to afford the aforesaid advantages in a differently configured combination of supporting arms. More specifically, the structured module is designed to afford yield by bending of the arms relative to each other.